mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental Chaos III
| image = File:ECR.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 2018-07-13 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Machina #WakeUpDonnie #plasmid #Insaner #Hachi (literaltrash) #Glycereine #EDM #Dee #Sparrowhawk #Marquessa #maurice | first = Machina | last = Plasmid, Insaner, Hachi, Dee, maurice | mvp = Plasmid & Insaner | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Sinistral's original Elemental Chaos (also see Elemental Chaos Revived). It began on July 13th, 2018 and ended in a Baddie win in N3 (July 22nd). Game Mechanics 8 Goodies vs 3 Baddies vs 1 Indy (NPC) as an adaptation of Sinistral's game on MafioSphere (used without explicit permission). Players may try to control the Indy which is a NPC (Non Playable Character). Beware the Indy can win alone and prevent the other factions from winning! Rules * Actions don't target a player by name but rather by the roster position. * Roster positions go around in a circle from 1 to 12 and 12 is considered adjacent to 1 to complete the circle (i.e. the list wraps around on the ends) * Night Phase actually has 2 sub-phases corresponding to two different types of abilities. ** Phase 1: Movement phase - all actions which involve changing positions in the roster take effect first. *** Movement actions are marked with (MOVE) in their description and happen in the order given by the Attunement level of the player. Each night players submitting movement actions HAVE to submit a number between 1 and 100 with the action. Each night, the Sphere will attune itself to a random number between 1 and 100. The order in which actions take place in this phase is determined by how close the number they chose is to the attuned number for the night. Additionally, if a player guesses the number exactly, they are perfectly attuned and will be immune to death that night. Any ties in distance to the attuned number will be resolved by host's coinflip. *** OOA for this phase: Sorted by Attunement number. Applies to Teleport, Ninjutsu, Desperate Shift, Graveyard Shift/Walking Dead, Wind Elemental Action ** Phase 2: Action phase - all other non-movement actions e.g. healing, channeling, boosting, etc. *** Some of the actions can be affected positively or negatively by channeling energy from or to them. Actions that can be boosted are marked with BOOST. Channelers decide if they want to increase or decrease the energy available to their target. If their target has a boost-able action, then channeling energy to them will increase the power or radius of their ability while channeling energy from them (draining) will decrease the power or radius of their ability. Channeling energy will fail if the target is not acting and have no effect on non-boostable actions. Multiple Chanellers targeting the same roster position will add their effects. *** OOA for this phase: Onyx Hand NK (can still be stopped by a save) >Collector's Energy Drain > Save (Water Elemental Action, Healing) > Kill (Fire Elemental Action, Corpse Explosion, Supernova , Assasination), Bond of Fire) > Channeling ( Channeling / Channeling, Earth Elemental Ability) > Ressurection > Spy (Observe Affinity) Other rules * There are 5 elemental affinities Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Spirit. Players may have one or more of those depending on role. * Night phase: ** Kills are not blocking ** NP shows new roster positions (but not the actions that led to them), successful NK (role of killer and target of NK except for Martyr when it shows both players that died / were saved), successful RID Kills (assasination), banishing, successful healing against a NK/RID Kill (will show the NK/RID Kill attempt), successful resurrection * Day phase: ** Ties: all in the tie are lynched. ** DP shows lynched player and role (but not S/N/E/W), funerals, anchors, banishing ** OOA: Anchor/Anchor, Funeral Role Description Sphere Guardians - WinCon: Protect the sphere. (All Onyx Hand members are killed.) 8 Players. Those with similar abilities (Teleporter / Channeler) were marked at birth by the host as S/N/E/W. They will not know their name from their role PMs, their name won't be shown if lynched, however they cannot be RID killed without their complete name. *1-2. Southern Teleporter & Northern Teleporter (Wind): **'Teleport' (MOVE) - Any night can select a location in the roster and teleport to that location, effectively swapping their position with the player currently at that location *3. Healer (Water): ** Healing (BOOST) - Each night selects a location on the roster and will save the player at that location from being killed. Alternatively can attempt to target 3 positions in the rost (a range of +/- 1 around the target) but each of the 3 heals have only 33% chance to work. *4. Martyr (Fire) ** Bond of Fire (passive/automatic) - If the Martyr is NKed at night, he will also kill his attacker with the NP showing both targets but not who was the Martyr. Healing may prevent the Martyr or his attacker from being killed. Does not apply to RID or methods of killing other than the group NK. ** Desperate Shift (MOVE) - Any night, can move a player up or down in the roster by +/- 1 (including self). ** Supernova (BOOST) - Any night (but not the same he used Desperate Shift), the Martyr may choose to overload himself with fire energy, causing an explosion which will kill himself and any adjacent players on the roster within radius 1. Healing will not save the Martyr from this, but any secondary targets can be healed. *5. Priest (Spirit) - A manipulator of spirit(life) energy, can use at most 1 ability per night, but can use ODTG any day. Cannot act on someone who was not already dead at the beginning of the night. ** Graveyard Shift (MOVE) - Any night, can either swap roster positions with a dead player or move a dead player up or down in the roster by +/- 1. Has a 50% chance to learn the elemental affinity of dead player. ** Resurrection (BOOST) - Any night, targets a position on the roster, and if there is a dead player in that roster spot, dead player is brought back to life at the END of the night. This ability requires channeled energy in order to successfully revive a dead player (will fail otherwise). ** Funeral - ODTG, only during a day, can hold a funeral for a dead player, entering their body into the ground. That dead player may no longer be the target of any abilities for the rest of the game and their position in the roster becomes permanently fixed. (Shows in day post) *6. Oracle (Spirit) - Has the ability to see the elemental affinities of others: ** Observe Affinity (BOOST) - Each night, chooses a position on the roster. Learns the elemental affinities of all players that are currently within +/- 2 of that spot in the roster, in a random order. The Ninja and Collector will appear to the Oracle as whichever element is active on that particular night. ** Banish - May sacrifice to banish the Collector from the game. Collector will no longer occupy a roster spot. May not be used prior to night 3. This will kill the Oracle at the end of the phase. May be used during the day or night and even the same cycle as regular night action. *7-8. Eastern Channeler & Western Channeler (Earth) - Although not very powerful on their own, Channelers can produce powerful results when combined with other roles by increasing or decreasing the power/radius of abilities marked with BOOST. Can use both actions (1 day action, 1 night action) the same cycle. ** Anchor - Each day, may use their energy to bind a living player at targeted position in the roster, preventing them from changing positions for the following night. Since they used their energy, their vote will not count for that day. Any actions taken that would cause the affected player to change positions will fail. A player may not be anchored two days in a row, even if anchored by a different Channeler. (Shows in day post.) ** Channeling/Boosting - Each night, chooses a location on the roster and can channel energy to/from that player, increasing or decreasing the power(radius) of their ability for that night. (Does not show in night post.) The Onyx Hand - Have BTSC. WinCon: Gain control of the sphere (all sphere guardians dead). Have a NK targeting a roster position (not a player) and must specify which member is carrying out the NK. *9. Ninja (Wind / Fire) - A stealthy assassin with improved Teleport abilities. Each night can use one of two abilities, each with their own Element (Wind or Fire). If he does not act, he reverts to his default affinity for Wind. ** Ninjutsu (MOVE) (Wind) - Same as regular Teleport except he specifies two positions on the roster and the players at those positions will be swapped. ** Assassination (BOOST) (Fire) - Any night may choose a position in the roster and name a role, if that role is located at that position in the roster, the player dies. Must include South/North/East/West for Teleporters / Channelers in the RID attempt. *10. Binder (Earth) - A Channeler sided with the Onyx Hand. Cannot use Channeling two nights in a row. ** Anchor - Each day, may use their energy to bind a living player at targeted position in the roster, preventing them from changing positions for the following night. Any actions taken that would cause the affected player to change positions will fail. Does not lose vote when anchoring (as a Channeler would). **A player may not be anchored two days in a row, even if anchored by a different Channeler. (Shows in day post.) ** Channeling - Any night but not two in a row, chooses a location on the roster and can channel energy to/from that player, increasing or decreasing the power (radius) of their ability for that night. (Does not show in night post.) *11. Necromancer - (Spirit) - An evil manipulator of spirit(life) energy. ** Walking Dead (MOVE) - Each night, can either swap roster positions with a dead player or move a dead player up or down in the roster by +/- 1. Has 50% chance to learn elemental affinity of dead player. ** Corpse Explosion (BOOST) - Dead player at targeted spot in the roster explodes, killing everyone in close proximity. May not be used two nights in a row, and may not be used on the same corpse more than once. This ability requires channeled energy in order to work. 12. The Collector - Independent - NPC (Non-Playable Character) WinCon: Collect at least one of each type of elemental energy (Wind, Water, Earth, Fire). Spirit may be used as a wildcard / as any type which will be randomly selected at time of collection as one of the elements it does not already have. * The Collector is an NPC and not assigned to a player. It will still occupy a spot on the roster and may be killed or targeted by abilities, but it does not participate in the lynch and may not vote or be voted for. * The Collector's actions for Night 1 will be determined by the host randomly, but on all following nights its actions may be directed by the player most attuned to the sphere on the previous night. Player in control of the Collector for the next night will be informed via PM at the end of the previous night. If no players have attuned or if invalid actions are given, the Collector will default to being a NPC controlled by the host. * The Collector does not need to be killed in order for each faction to achieve its win condition, but if the Collector collects at least one of each elemental type, the game will end with both factions losing. * Elemental Affinity - Each day/night cycle, the Collector will take on the elemental form of whatever element it has collected the most of at the time. If it has collected an equal amount of two or more elements, it may choose which of those elements to use. Collector will appear as that elemental affinity each night. *'NPC Actions:' ** Energy Drain - Each night, targets a position on the roster and drains the energy of the player at that position. Any use of their ability that night is cancelled and Collector gains elemental energy of the corresponding type. Will have no effect if the same player is drained more than once. Must be used each night. The Collector's Energy Drain ability overrides all other action phase abilities except the Onyx Hand's group NK.(Shows in night post) ** Elemental Action - Depending on the elemental affinity for the night/day phase *** Water Elemental Action (BOOST) - Can negate one attack on player at target spot on roster (Save). *** Wind Elemental Action (MOVE) - Can swap itself with any location on the roster *** Earth Elemental Action - Channeling (same ability as a Channeler) *** Fire Elemental Action (BOOST) - Can kill player at target spot on the roster. Will not kill self. Host's Summary Winning Faction The Onyx Hand *plasmid - Binder (Earth) *Insaner - Ninja (Wind / Fire) *Dee - Necromancer (Spirit) MVP: Plasmid & Insaner Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 End of Game Roster Host: Araver #Machina - Oracle (Spirit) - Killed N1 by Necromancer, Exploded N2 #WakeUpDonnie - Martyr (Fire) - Killed N2 by Corpse Explosion #plasmid - Binder (Earth) #Sparrowhawk - Southern Teleporter (Wind) - Killed N3 by Necromancer #Hachi - Eastern Channeler (Earth) #Marquessa - Priest (Spirit) - Lynched D1 #EDM - Healer (Water) - Lynched D2 #Dee - Necromancer (Spirit) #Glycereine - Northern Teleporter (Wind) - Killed N2 by Ninja #Insaner - Ninja (Wind / Fire) #maurice - Western Channeler (Earth) #The Collector (NPC) - Killed N2 by Corpse Explosion Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games